


The Most Loyal

by motetus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Kneeling, Loyalty, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Captain Phasma would never admit to having favourites, but she knows which of her soldiers are her most devoted and faithful, and these are the ones she keeps close.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _a female Stormtrooper kneeling to Phasma_.


End file.
